The Tria Rosa Trade Guild
Established as the unifying trade and financial guild of Eelia the Tria Rosa Guild has its roots in humble beginnings. During the monarchal period of Eelia Guilds were fractured and local, not to mention difficult to maintain due to tariffs and taxes being levied heavily on them as part of a program to eliminate the possibility of labor unification. During the construction of the City of Vitalia three guilds blossomed to serve the armies of laborers, logistic workers and suppliers. The three Guilds were known as the White Rose Labor Guild, the Yellow Rose Shipping Guild and the Red Rose Merchant’s Guild. Collectively they became known as the Three Roses and they served to keep the flow of goods and services strong throughout the construction and beyond. Post Construction Guilds After Vitalia was finished the three guilds represented nearly every laborer and merchant in the city and therefore they remained in the City to serve the interests of those factions. After the fall of the Monarchy the three guilds rose to serve a new purpose, to lobby against the newly formed Ministry of Labor and Trade, a largely illegal and rogue agency of the newly formed Empire that suppressed free trade and the open market, enforcing stifling restrictions and taxes on the market and virtually killing free enterprise. The Three Guilds lobbied individually with little success, and the crushing oppression of a totalitarian ministry invited outsiders to start taking over the Eelian Market, ushering in a forty year trade war between the Eelian market and virtually every other trading nation and organization in the Ori Sea. It was near the breaking point of the Eelian Market when the three guilds unified, giving up their individual identities and adopting the old nickname “Three Roses” as their official title, the Tria Rosa. With the unified power of nearly every tradesman, laborer, worker and merchant in the capital the Tria Rosa began to incorporate with guilds in other cities and Counties throughout the Empire, effectively growing to be larger and more powerful than their government counterpart. What followed was nothing short of a market revolution as the leaders of the Tria Rosa began to usurp government control over the market by opening “Free Markets” across the Empire, a revolution that culminated in the construction of a “Free Port” located in Astravia . With the sudden influx of a free, albeit illegal, marketplace the government controlled markets began to fall into debt and bankruptcy making them no longer financially viable. Through these and other actions the Tria Rosa forced the issue before the Senate, and in a crushingly one sided decision the Ministry of Labor and Trade, it’s oppressive and counterproductive policies, and the Trade War those policies allowed were eliminated, and the power of the free market was once again handed to those who worked it. Present Day The Tria Rosa now serves as the unifying Merchant, Labor and Trade Guild of the Empire as well as the largest banking and lending organization in Eelia with Guild halls in every major city across the Empire and beyond.